New Enimies, New Mission, New Powers, New Titans
by Montythemistro
Summary: LxS DxZ from middle to end, 3 yrs after the professors defeat Dante and Zhalia reveal they  are about to retire and have a family when guggennheim sends the whole team on one last mission which happens to be more than expected...
1. Chapter 1

**Cancelled Retirement Plans**

**3 Years after the fall of the professor. **

**Lok's 18****th**** birthday celebrated at Dante's house.**

"Why am I the youngest" said Lok "I hate it". "You can't help it" laughed Sophie "It's just a fact". Dante and Zhalia came in, "Lok, Sophie…I have something to tell you two" Stuttered Dante "Well I'm…retiring" he said as if a heavy weight had been lifted from his shoulders. There was a seemingly long silence, then suddenly both Sophie and Lok burst out laughing. "You know Dante" there was a pause as Lok calmed down to speak "You nearly looked serious there". "Ye that was really convincing" said Sophie still in hysterics. Then they noticed, neither Dante nor Zhalia were laughing. "I'm being serious" said Dante in a very deep tone.

Both Lok and Sophie's smiles disappeared as they realised the seriousness of the situation, "But…You can't retire, you're the idol of nearly every seeker in the huntik foundation" said Lok "Plus it's on my birthday"! "I had to wait till you were 18, it is the age which the huntik foundation allows you to have your own team" said Dante, "But you can't lea-", "I'm retiring too" said Zhalia. "What!" said Lok "You too Zhalia". "Wait a minute" Sophie said under her breath, while Lok was still shouting and asking a few to many questions. "Why would they decide to leave at exactly the same time" still with Lok shouting in the background "Unless…That's it" Sophie exclaimed. Lok stopped asking Dante and Zhalia questions and instead said "That's what Sophie?". Sophie ignored Lok's question and went straight to Dante and Zhalia who she had noticed getting closer all the time "What are you going to do after you both have 'retired'?", "Well we were going to tell you but we were getting bombarded with to many questions" said Dante "We?" Lok and Sophie said in succession. "Um well yes" Zhalia said in a slightly embarrassed voice "we are a couple now and we've decided to settle down and have a family". Both of them were stunned, "I guess you better get packing then" said Sophie "I guess so" said Dante.

"Cya" said Lok as Dante and Zhalia were about to walk out the door, "You should come visit us someti-". "I'm sorry Dante but your retirement will have to wait" said Guggenheim who had just appeared on the large screen in the living room, "And why is that" asked Dante "Because I have a mission that requires an elite team of seekers like your team, and it will require ALL of you". "I knew you'd call at just the wrong time!" said Dante "You always time it perfectly"!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Mission**

"So what's the mission this time Guggenheim" said Dante in an irritated tone, "Don't take it out on me Dante, I didn't purposely time it for when you were about to leave" said Guggenheim in a voice which asked for forgiveness. "Ye, Ye heard it all before just get on with it" Dante said in an arrogant tone. "Fine, the mission is to investigate some ruins found on the outskirts of Naples, Italy its close to Venice so you should be able to get there soon." "Why are these ruins so 'important' to the extent of sending an 'elite team of seekers'?" asked Sophie, "well they were not recorded in last years annual survey of all magical ruins in Italy, there has been numerous sightings of a large dragon like creature and there has been disappearances of people around its area." Said Guggenheim "We believe that it has something to do with a titan known as Arkania, it is a titan never recorded by the huntik foundation and is supposedly very dangerous. Although if you get hold of the titan Arcadia, which is another lost titan, it would be easier as his sole purpose was to hunt down and destroy Arkania. Arcadia is a powerful titan though so you will need a strong will to bond with him.".

"Guggenheim do you have any idea where we can find this other titan 'Arcadia'?" asked Zhalia, "In fact we do, it is found in a remote set of islands in the centre of the Bermuda triangle.", "Isn't the Bermuda triangle supposed to be cursed or something" said Lok in a curious voice. "Well that is why we think Arcadia is there, we believe that his amulet's powerful aura confuses navigational equipment." explained Guggenheim, "You didn't tell us what you wanted us to do with Arkania when we get hold of it" asked Sophie "We would like you to escort to a Huntik Safe House for analysis." Said Guggenheim.

"Guggenheim you still didn't answer the question, why can't a normal team of seekers do this?" Dante said still annoyed at his delayed retirement. "If you had some patience Dante I would have told you by now" said Guggenheim who was also getting annoyed at Dante's arrogance "We also believe that an ancient cult formed by an Italian and a Russian known as 'La spirale di sangue' in Italian or 'Кровь Спиральные' in Russian may be after the titan to and they are notorious for being brutal seekers with no sense of mercy.", "That translates as 'The Blood Spiral'" said Sophie. "We should be able to handle them" said Lok in an optimistic voice, "Do not underestimate them though" warned Guggenheim we do not know much about them apart from the fact that they have powers of darkness which surpass any normal seeker…you must be careful", "I| guess we'd better head of to the airport then" said Dante still as frustrated as before. "I guess we should…Naples here we come!" exclaimed Lok trying to lighten up the atmosphere but with no effect. _This is gonna be one hell of a long mission_ he thought, _Dante is grumpy, Zhalia is disappointed and I still need to pluck up the courage to let Sophie know how I really feel about her. I hope this is over soon!_

Author Note:

Looks like this involves the blood spiral after all + Lok has to find a way of letting sophie know how much he likes her, this is gonna be a bumpy ride. Please review. thanks

Monty


	3. Chapter 3

**Lok lets it all out**

**On the train to Naples**

"Ummmm Sophie…Can I talk to you for a minute?" Lok said in a nervous voice, "Sure what is it?" said Sophie, "I mean in private" Lok said still looking a bit anxious, "Well, ok then" Sophie said, she was beginning to realise that this was no normal conversation, she had known Lok for a long time now and had never seen him like this.

**In a cabin separated from all other passengers**

"Well Sophie I wanted to say…" Lok trailed off, he looked at the floor and shuffled his feet. It was obvious he was nervous about something.

**Meanwhile in the cabin the rest of the huntik team had some suspicions…**

"So, what do you think they are talking about in there" said Cherit, "Its none of our business" said Zhalia in her usual, emotionless voice. "I agree with Zhalia" said Dante "Lok and Sophie will tell us what they are talking about when they are ready.".

**Meanwhile…**

"What is it Lok." Said Sophie, who was beginning to get quite worried. Lok looked up "Well it's just that…" he trailed of again, and returned his head to look at the ground. Sophie lifted Lok's chin so he was looking into her eyes "Lok…Is this about our…relationship as friends." Said Sophie, reading him like a book. Lok's eyes suddenly brightened and Sophie knew she had hit the right spot, "Sophie" Lok

Said, his voice very low, "I just wanted to say that…well…over the time I have spent with you I have come to really like you…". "Yes?" said Sophie urging him to continue, "and, how I like you is not as simple as a friend… that's all I wanted to say." Lok said, he knew that Sophie would know what he meant. Just then Dante burst in, "We've arrived, and I hope you're ready." "We just finished" said Lok, in his usual vibrant voice. "Ok let's get going then."

**Out of the Private Cabin**

'_I guess that's that then' _thought Sophie _'I know he likes me as I like him… I think ill tell him how I feel after this mission, by then I should have the courage._

**Authors Note**

Sorry about the long wait my comp broke so I couldn't write. Also this is not like a normal chapter; this is one of my 'mini' chapters it is a chapter that comes between the main ones. They are there because they have information will become relevant to the story later on. Please Review; I wanna know what you think! Thanks

Monty


	4. Chapter 4

**The Ruins Are More Than Expected…**

**In the ruins next to Naples**

"Be on your guard" warned Dante "We don't want to be ambushed by the blood spiral." "Remind me why we didn't go to the Bermuda triangle and get Arcadia" asked Sophie, she was worried that Dante was getting reckless because he never accepted this mission, "We didn't go to the Bermuda triangle because it would have wasted time, plus we have many powerful titans we should be able to handle it.". "But Dante" said Lok "Didn't you teach us never to underestimate the enemy and NEVER EVER cut corners!" "I did…but this is no normal circumstance." Lok knew it was just because Dante wanted to get this mission done and over with, and Lok had a bad feeling that that would be the team's downfall… and Lok was right. "Dante Vale" said Rassimov "I've been waiting for you"

"Rassimov?" said Dante "Didn't you die in that trap you set for me?", "Oh Dante Vale is so naïve….Isn't he Wind." Said Rassimov "You really need to learn the art of deception" said Wind "He wanted you to defeat the professor, why do you think he gave you Archwarder." Dante took the Archwarder titan out of his pocket remembering how he'd got it. Sophie interrupted his thoughts "What is that thing" she was pointing at a massive dragon like creature, Lok got out the holotome to scan it, it said _Name-Arkania Type-Draco-titan Warbeast Size-Colossal Special Ability-Air Blast. _A small hologram appeared that looked identical to the dragon behind Rassimov, "You like my new pet, Dante?" laughed Rassimov "He will rip you apart!" "But Rassimov why do you want to kill us? We haven't done anything to you." "No you haven't" thought Rassimov "But you're not the one I want, Dante.", "well that makes a change" said Dante relieved. "I want the boy." Said Rassimov suddenly serious, "No way" shouted Sophie. "Miss Casterwill, I really don't think you have a choice… unless you wish to die protecting him?" said Rassimov with a smirk on his face.Then they all realised while Rassimov had been chatting that they had been surrounded by his suits, "So what is your decision, Dante?". "We won't let Lok go just because we're out numbered" Said Dante, "Its your funeral" Rassimov, he signalled to Wind who shouted an order "Kill or Capture them all except the boy, under no circumstances do you kill the boy or you will be terminated." All the suits nodded in acknowledgement and Rassimov shouted "Attack!"

A split second after the order many things happened, approximately 20 suits all shouted "Sekhmet" and 20 Sekhmets appeared. Wind ran and jumped to face Zhalia in a one on one battle, Dante, Sophie and Lok all summoned titans' "Caliban, Metagolem, Icarus, Feyone, Baselaird and Freelancer". Each titan took on 2-3 of the enemy Sekhmets as Rassimov just watched. Lok was in the middle of fighting a suit when one came behind him and prepared an augerfrost, just as he was about to fire Sophie jumped in "Lok, No!" she dived in the path of the augerfrost and was slammed against a wall and knocked out. Lok turned after just defeating the suit, just in time to see an unconscious and bleeding Sophie being dragged away by 3 suits. He was furious and felt like going into an immense frenzy on the 3 suits, but he knew it would be no good so he kept fighting. Meanwhile Zhalia was still fighting Wind while Dante was fighting a load of suits behind her; she turned to see Rassimov preparing a dark wave to unleash on a busy Dante, she shouted a warning "Dante look out" this gave Wind the chance he needed. He jumped, spun and kicked Zhalia round the head and nearly knocked her out. Dante finished of the last of the suits he was fighting and flipped to avoid the dark wave, only to see a badly shaken Zhalia being carried by Wind towards Rassimov. He looked at his Russian enemy only too see him smirk and shout a command "Fall Back!" He knew about the relationships in the team and that he could lead Lok to him with Sophie but know he had got double his money with Zhalia, Dante was reckless when angry and Rassimov would take advantage of that.

Rassimov, Wind, Suits, hostages Sophie and Zhalia, Lok and Dante met in the centre of a clearing in the ruins, Lok and Dante were bruised by battle but looked as fierce as ever. "You survived Dante, I'm impressed" laughed Rassimov "I knew you were good but not that good." "Give us back our team" said Dante with fire in his eyes. "If you want them back…come and get them taunting both Lok and Dante by pointing at the limp bodies next to him. Dante and Lok looked into each others eyes and Lok knew, "No Dante" he whispered "There's no point" but Dante had made up his mind he shouted a battle cry and "Hyperstride!" as he jumped towards Zhalia. His cry was returned by a laugh from Rassimov and a shout of augerfrost from his 12 remaining suits, Dante was hit in mid-air and dropped to the ground immediately, Lok went to help him only to be beaten there by suits. "Will you make the same mistakes as your leader, Lok?" asked Rassimov, Lok looked at his two companions and his dream girl and felt an amazing urge to jump in and try to save her. But he knew he must bide his time and save them later, he turned to leave and said "Rassimov…watch your back". He left to the sound of Rassimov's crazy laugh, but he knew he would wipe that smile of his face some time soon.

**Author Note:**

You asked for longer chapters…And I gave them. Hope your pleased plus ill try to update quicker remember to tell me what you think, I wanna know how you want me to change it, and for those people craving romance it will come but you need to be patient. Thanks

Monty


	5. Chapter 5

**Lok begins to feel the pressure**

**Dante's house a day after Lok arrived back from Naples**

"Don't worry Lok, we will work day and night to find them" said Guggenheim reassuringly, "I don't think its gonna be that easy" stated Lok who was still in a bit of shock from the loss of his friends, "I know that Rassimov will be way too powerful if I went and confronted him with the powers and titans I do know.". "Well what do you propose then Lok?" asked Guggenheim, "I'm gonna search the globe for hidden titans and hidden powers… and I know just where to start" said Lok, "Where?" "I'm going to the Bermuda Triangle and I'm gonna get Arcadia, as Rassimov's Arkania will be a big pain." "You do that then" said Guggenheim "I will!" Lok watched as Guggenheims face disappeared off the big screen and though to himself, '_I Hope Sophie is Ok, because if she isn't I'll…I'll…I'll decide what I'll do to Rassimov later but now I need to head to the Bermuda Triangle, Ill find you Dante, Zhalia and Sophie just you wait!'_

**Meanwhile, in Rassimov's Castle Dungeon…**

"Ha, and the amazing Dante thought he could save his beloved alone" said Rassimov, "Your sheer stupidity, Dante Vale, will be your downfall as we can see now." Don't listen to him Dante he is trying to get you to lash out so he can have a justified reason to punish you again!" said Sophie. They were in the Basement or Dungeon of an old fashioned castle from ancient times. Dante was in a bad way, the whole journey there, his every action was to get at Rassimov but every time he was about to lash out, Rassimov's suits would hit him a few powers. The first few times Dante had looked exactly the same afterwards, as if they had no effect but after a while you could see they had taken they're toll. "Put the Casterwill in a cell alone, she could become dangerous.", "Put the other two in a cell together, they will live in love, and die in love!" ordered Rassimov "You're my bait, and I think you will work excellently!"

**Back in Dante's house…**

'_Don't worry Sophie…I'm coming_' thought Lok, his feelings for her had become stronger since their separation and he knew that Rassimov was using her as bait for him, but he was not going to get what he expected!

**Back in the dungeon, a few hours after their imprisonment**

'_Lok… I never got to tell you how much I...I…love you' _Sophie began to sob again only to be interrupted by the sound of Dante's voice through the wall "Don't worry Sophie, Lok will come." "I know it's just that…well…I never told him how I feel about him." She said nearly in tears, "Sophie" said Zhalia had been quiet for most of their time here "I need you to promise me something.", "What is Zhalia" she bit back tears. "I want you to promise me that if we get out of this alive you have to tell Lok how you feel about him, or else it will build up inside you and you'll feel horrible." "…but" stuttered Sophie "Promise me" cut in Zhalia "Ok I Promise".

**Lok In the car to the airport…Supposedly**

"Driver, can you drop me off here please" Lok said, "But sir, it's another hour to the airp-" "Drop me of here please" Lok stared at him "As you wish sir" said the driver. Lok got out the cab and went into an underpass overlooking the sea; he made sure no-one was there and brought out an amulet. "Kipperin!" He told Kipperin to fly him to the island in the Bermuda Triangle… at least there was no navigational equipment to mess up now!

**A Few more hours after the discussion with Sophie**

"I can hear her snoring Zhalia; she's dreaming about something nice…I can tell" said Dante, "Dante, I need to tell you something" she moved to sit in front of him, they were only a hair apart "Its just that…" she turned to look away only to find she was stopped by Dante's hand "I love you too, Zhalia", he had read her like book. Zhalia smiled only to be kissed in return, she tensed and Dante thought she might pull away, but she relaxed a moment later accepting and returning the kiss. They separated, only to connect again a moment later, this time without hesitation they. They only separated for s few seconds to carry on undressing each other, as Zhalia undid Dante's shirt buttons and Dante pulled down Zhalia's top she said to him "We might wake Sophie?" Dante chuckled "And?" they both rolled on to the small bed and let the covers devour them, only to be seen a few hours later.

**Author Note**

Hope you like it, sorry for the late upload ive had a Spanish student living in my house for the past week. Tell me on reviews whether you want me to be a bit more… Explicit. Oh and finally if you are waiting for LxS it will happen at he end, Sorry. Thanks again

Monty


	6. Chapter 6

**The Dreaded Call!**

**Dante's house, a year after the capture of the rest of the team**

"Energy…Blast" Lok tried again to use his new power only to fail again "WHY CAN'T I DO IT!" he was desperate, he had learned a total of three new powers and had got two new titans. He had mastered two of his everything except this power, which happened to be the most powerful AND his secret weapon versus Rassimov. He tried again only to fail, what made it worse was the fact that he was angry at the fact that he had left them in a cell somewhere for so long and didn't know where Rassimov actually was. He tried again… and failed again; he sat down on the sofa and put his head in his hands. He knew that he could not face Rassimov without mastering this power, _Come on Lok! Try Harder! _He thought he stood up and tried again and failed, he would never stop trying!

**Meanwhile in the Dungeon**

"WHY HASN'T HE FOUND US YET!" screamed Rassimov who was pacing down the corridor of the dungeon, "Maybe you hid this castle a bit too well." Said Wind. "The Huntik Foundation are such fools!" said Rassimov angrily. "And you called me stupid Rassimov" laughed Dante "If you wanted him to find you, you shouldn't have hidden it in the first place plus by waiting this whole year you gave him time to become more powerful you idiot!" "Silence, Vale, or I'll have you punished again!" at that Dante shut up, he had been punished many times and didn't like it. Zhalia looked at Dante aand saw the burn marks on his bare stomach from the many powers fired in the same place, she had been in punishment once and couldn't handle it. She turned Dante head gently only to see a fire in his eyes, beyond normal, she knew that fire… it was he fire of rage, Dante was angry not at Rassimov but at Lok. He thought Lok had given up on them and he didn't like it, he turned and sat at the back of the cell, thinking. Rassimov laughed and left with Wind, he needed to decide an action plan to attract Lok Lambert to his position.

**A Huntik Foundation training area for seekers and their titans**

"Lok" said Metz who had come to train with Lok personally "I've trained with you for six months now and I ask you now… what are you doing here? You titans are immensely powerful and decimate anything I come up with!". "It's just that…well… I'm having trouble mastering this ancient Casterwill power I found; it seems I'm lacking will power." Lok said, "Lok, do you remember when I was ill with that curse." "Yes" "Do you remember when Dante gave me that picture, it gave me will to spare and that's what you should do." "Ok I'll get a picture of the team." Suggested Lok. "No No No get a picture of Sophie, she is what gives you will power, she is the source for you!" "Thanks Metz.".

**Back In The Dungeons**

"Hello Dante, Hello Zhalia, Hello Sophie" said Rassimov evilly, "What do you want?" they all said in unison. "I just wanted to tell you my plan…its more satisfying you see." "So what's your plan?" asked Dante scornfully. "Well I'm gonna call Lok and tell him where to find me!" said Rassimov "Oh and the best part is the fact that he has to be here by tomorrow because if he doesn't… You'll die". Sophie sobbed slightly but not because of the prospect of dying, because of the prospect of Lok being captured she couldn't handle the thought. "I'm gonna call him now, just in case he asks for proof of the fact that your alive".

**Dante's house **

Lok opened the door just as the phone began to ring; he ran to pick it up and got there just in time, "Hello?", "Hello Lok" said Rassimov through the receiver "Don't interrupt or you'll miss the important info." ,"Oka-", "I said don't interrupt" cut in Rassimov, "I'm at the coordinates 61 degrees longitude and 75 degrees latitude in the castle, so are your friends and they are alive, come and fetch them, be here by midday tomorrow or they die. Any questions?". "Yes, how do I know they're alive?" "I'll give you Sophie's voice". The voice changed to a scared Sophie "Lok, I'm still alive" Lok knew that voice and he would not wait, he hung up and ran to his room to pack, he was ready even if he had not fully mastered energy blast. He was determined!

**Author note**

Thanks for the comments on the last chap, they really made me feel good ! Looks like the final battle happens next chap…dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun. Please review and if you want to know about the titans and the powers before I do the next chap, review say what you wanna know and I'll reply! Thanks Again

Monty


	7. Chapter 7

**The Big Fight!**

**Rassimov's castle**

"The boy has 13 minutes to get here or they die!" said Rassimov angrily to Wind, Wind was calm and answered "He'll be here… he couldn't bare to have his friends lives on his mind.". Rassimov, Wind and 20 hidden suits were just outside the castle with tied up prisoners, Sophie, Dante and Zhalia, at that moment Lok walked round the corner at the end of the grounds "Looking for me?" he said. To Rassimov it seemed like he had no company.

**A Few hours earlier…**

"Guggenheim, I don't want any back up!" said Lok getting angry at the fact that Guggenheim was not listening, "But Lok you'll be decimated, what about all of Rassimov's suits?" replied Guggenheim. "I'll deal with them" answered Lok getting tired of their argument "Well i'm gonna send back up anyway." Said Guggenheim angrily, Lok was furious now "NO YOU WON'T!" "FINE I WON'T!" at that the call ended and Guggenheim realised what he had just promised, he had his head in his hands with disbelieve "He is going to get himself killed!".

**Back at the castle…**

"I see you've arrived Lok Lambert" said Rassimov, he made an arm motion and Lok was suddenly surrounded by suits and he was afraid, if only he could use energy blast and then he saw her. "Sophie?" he could see she had been crying and he could see she wanted to say something but couldn't because she had been gagged, he suddenly felt an odd feeling of, he couldn't place, rage or sorrow but whatever it was gave him courage, power and will! He crouched into a ball position as if awaiting execution and he forced all his will power, all his force to his heart and he stored it as it built. Meanwhile Rassimov had ordered his minions to charge their powers… a big mistake just as he told them to fire a 'shield' like aura surrounded Lok and deflected the attacks, he told them to fire again but they couldn't break through and then Lok decided he had stored enough power. He had the confidence with the thought of Sophie and he let the stored power release from his body. His body opened up and he shouted "Energy…Blast" and the shield around him expanded and expanded destroying anything it came into contact with, including suits. All the suits flew back, only to be hit by the expanding force a moment later, Lok saw that it would hit Sophie and the team if he let it go on any longer so he concentrated on making it dissipate… unfortunately he couldn't and it seemed that it would hit and kill his loved one, the one thing he wanted to prevent!

Just at the point of impact Rassimov intervened and used a power unknown to Lok "Dark shield!" he said, a veil of darkness formed in front of him and made a hole in the expanding force, it also shielded his hostages… but not Wind. Wind was hit by the wave several times until it hit him while his neck was in an awkward position, it broke his neck and he died instantly. Rassimov was furious "How could you learn that!" he screamed "That was a secret Casterwill power… how could you have used it?" "Ha I didn't know it was a Casterwill power!" laughed Lok as he remembered how he discovered the power.

**About 6 months ago, Courtyard Palace, Prague**

It was midnight in the courtyard and Lok was investigating the fountain which was supposedly a magical artefact. "I swear there was a power here when I read those Huntik Foundation books…wasn't it something about a Casterwill power." Said Lok to himself suddenly he pushed a brick in the fountain and it slid forward. To the left of the fountain a passage underground appeared, he walked into it only to find that when he got through he was locked in, I guess they don't want anyone to get out" he said. He went and investigated the puzzle in front of him it was on a plinth and was a cube about the size of his fist, it kind of resembled the cube he had found and solved in the catacombs. He was about to pick it up when he realised that it was pushing down the centre of the plinth, he guessed if the centre rose again it would trigger a nasty trap and he didn't want that. He found a rock about the same size as the cube and put it directly next to the cube, he quickly removed the cube and replaced it with the rock… and then he realised that there was an imprint of the cube in the plinth and the rock did not fully fill it. "Oh no" he said to himself, suddenly a portion of the wall next to him moved back and sand started pouring out at an alarming rate "Damn!" he started work on the puzzle immediately.

About a minute after he had removed the puzzle he realised he had got nowhere and the sand was up to his waist and then he realised it was like a rubix cube just with different colour materials instead of stickers, he started doing it straight away. 1 side done, up to his elbow. 2 sides done, up to his shoulder. 3 sides done, up to his neck. 4 sides done, up to his chin. 5 sides done, just below his mouth. 6th side done he had to hold his breath and swim through the sand to get to the plinth, he placed the completed puzzle on there just as the sand was about to reach his eyes. The sand stopped immediately and instead began to 'drain' out holes in the corner, he was relieved and then he realised that the plinth had 'opened' at the bottom and was showing a tablet with two powers, Energy Blast and Energy Shield, and it had an amulet with it. The amulet was two swords overlapping each other with a blue orb in between them. He scanned it in the holotome, _Name-Bladestrider Type-Meso-Titan Assassin, Size-Average, Special Ability-Mirage Blade. _Lok took everything and he decided to master the shield power first, defence instead of offence.

**Author Note**

If you were expecting the whole fight in this chap I couldn't fit it in, the next chap will have the next half of the battle. Also the powers described and the two titans will be used so don't get impatient. By the way if anyone wants to know the final power I have not described, its quite a big one but if you wanna know the name explains itself, so review that you wanna know and I'll reply. Thanks

Monty


	8. Chapter 8

**The Big Fight! Part 2**

**Rassimov's castle**

"It turns out anyone a Casterwill cares about such as family or lover can learn a Casterwill power!" explained Lok "Unluckily for you". "Ha, you think you're the only one who can use special attacks!" Rassimov laughed "Let me explain to you the origins of The Blood Spiral. In ancient times when Casterwill brought titans to the earth, he had eight disciples who all helped him. It is a myth that The Blood Spiral was created by two men who were Russian and Italian, in fact it was created by Casterwill's lead disciple. He was a man who craved power and attempted to revolt against Casterwill, Casterwill found out though and decided to set a trap. He decided to fool his disciple into a sense of self security and then trap him, just as the disciple was about to strike at Casterwill with an ancient nullifier power known as 'Dark Beam', Casterwill absorbed the power in an ancient artefact known know as 'The Ancient Amulet Of Dark Will'. The name is self explanatory; it is the opposite of the ancient amulet of will and contains ancient power and an ancient titan of the Blood Spiral, unfortunately it was lost or I would have got it and destroyed you!".

"I did find out one thing though Lok" smirked Rassimov, Lok didn't like that look it meant Rassimov had something up his sleeve and that was never good. "I learned the ancient power 'Dark Beam'… enjoy!" at that moment Rassimov muttered something in Russian and he was suddenly surrounded by a dark aura. "The original way to use this attack is to allow a small beam of darkness to hit your opponents head and make him crazy, but as you know I would rather just destroy you…so I edited it." Suddenly all the darkness around him moved straight to his hands, to the extent that you could not see his hands and then he shouted "Dark Beam!" suddenly a large beam of darkness shot out his hands at an alarming pace. Lok only had a few moments to make a decision he could try and dodge but that would be risky, he had a power 'Energy Shield' but he hadn't practiced it but he knew he could do it with Sophie watching! He crouched and put his hands out in front of him and shouted "Energy Shield" suddenly a force appeared in front of him and blocked the beam of darkness. "ARRGHHHHHHHH" Rassimov was angry now "Ha, if you think that's all I have left you got something coming!" said Lok. "We'll see!" said Rassimov… and then they locked in hand to hand combat.

They had been fighting for a few minutes now and they were both exhausted "You seem to have become a better fighter, Lok Lambert." Said Rassimov exhausted, "Your not so bad yourself Rassimov" replied Lok who was just as tired as Rassimov "But I got something for you". Lok decided to bring out a titan "Fight with me, Bladestrider!" his new titan appeared ready for battle, he carried two daggers and his armour was covered in knives that stuck out, also he had wheels on his shoes so he could slide around. "Funnily enough Lok, I can envoke titans as well. "Thornment, Arkania. You remember Arkania!" "Funnily enough I'm prepared, but I won't reveal the weapon yet, first I'll take out Thornment!" said Lok "Bladestrider, Mirage Blade" Lok had used this attack on Metz and he knew it was immensely powerful; at that moment Bladestrider's speed began to increase, and increase, and increase he had become a blur. Then he hit Thornment with one of his daggers and then turned around, still going extremely quickly, and hit the titan again, and again, and again! Then finally because he had hit it so many times and no-one could see him anyway Bladestrider slowed down to inspect his work, Thorn looked down at its cut body and suddenly turned into pure energy and returned to its amulet. "You'll pay for that!" Growled Rassimov as signature titan was destroyed, "We'll see" "Yes we will, right now! Show him your power Arkania, Air Blast!". Arkania began to beat its wings, faster and faster until it began to create a sweeping force of air and debris which began to head in Lok and Bladestrider's direction. Lok dived behind a massive rock slab just before the force of air hit him, He saw Bladestrider fly back and hit a wall only to return to his amulet a moment later. Lok got out of his hiding place and stared at Rassimov's smug grin "Ha, that took care of that pest!" Lok smiled at that remembering that Bladestrider, although a powerful titan, was not his main weapon. Rassimov's grin disappeared as he saw Lok smile "Why are you smiling, I just destroyed your most powerful titan!" asked Rassimov who demanded an answer "Well… although it was a good titan, it was not my best" Lok explained smugly. "Well what is then?" asked Rassimov "You really want to know?" asked Lok sarcastically "ARGHH! Do not mock me Lok Lambert!" "Well, I'll give you a real life example. Come on out, Arcadia!" Arcadia appeared before them with his two jet black swords. "Although Arcadia IS a powerful titan he has a _special _special ability." Said Lok "Oh yes, and what is that" asked Rassimov who thought he was bluffing "well when Arkania is on the field arcadia automatically destroys him with this attack!" "Ye right, know titan has an effect that powerful" said Rassimov angrily "Well let me show you then, Arcadia, Elimination!" Arcadia but his swords together to create one large one and flipped in the air, he threw the sword at the massive dragon… it only just lodged it the fattest part of its body, Rassimov laughed "Was that supposed to do something?" "It did more than you think!" Arcadia's lodged sword began to glow and round it cracks began to appear in Arkania's skin, the cracks spread till they covered is whole body and Arkania disintegrated only leaving Arcadia's sword on the ground. "Told you it did more" Lok said, smirking. Rassimov was gobsmacked, he could not believe a tiny sword like that could destroy his dragon, but he was going to pull out all the stops now.

"Now you have made me angry! Scarabese come together and form Anubian!" Rassimov envoked Anubian and Lok knew his next thing had to work, or he would lose this fight. Rassimov immediately disposed of Arcadia with Anubian and looked unstoppable but then Lok pulled of the most powerful power in the history of Seekers, he used Titan Capture! This allowed him to control Anubian and defeat Rassimov, he was lying on the floor knocked out by his own titan and Lok knew what to do. He raised his hand as he prepared a dragonfist and said to himself "This is for all the harm you have done" He killed Rassimov there and then with a square hit to the chest, he had saved the world!

**Author Note**

Soz about The MASSIVE wait for upload I have been so busy, my Spanish student only left yesterday, but if you wanna know more about the titan Arcadia lemme know and by the way PLEASE rate and comment cuz I need to know whether you want a sequel because I know just how to make the ending so I have t do one. Thanks

Monty


	9. Chapter 9

**The Celebration!**

**A few days after Rassimov's death, Dante's house, the celebration at the Blood Spiral's defeat**

"I am very proud of you Lok!" said Dante with a smile on his face "Thanks, Dante It means a lot to me" replied Lok just as happily. After Lok had finished of Rassimov, he freed the rest of the team and Huntik operatives had come to take them back to Italy. Although when Lok had freed them Sophie had been in a very bad way, to his distress, so she had to be taken to a Huntik healer compound in Ireland. Lok turned to find Zhalia and see how she was doing, he was met staring into emerald eyes he immediately recognised "…Sophie?" he said stunned, "Hi Lok" she whispered, she had three claw marks where Rassimov had slapped her two days ago. She stroked his face and tears came to both their eyes and the embraced, "I thought I'd lost you Sophie" sobbed Lok "I thought you were… you were…" he couldn't finish the sentence, they separated and looked into each others eyes "I'm here Lok, and I always will be" they both smiled and chuckled. Lok went to turn and get them a drink when he realised that Sophie had been holding his hand, he was pulled back into a passionate kiss. There was no hesitation in the return from Lok, he had wanted this for a long time now and now he knew what it felt like. Adrenaline was pulsing through his veins; his heart was hammering against his ribcage, he could feel Sophie's body heat and how relaxed she was, he was in the moment, there was no-one else there just them… just them… just them. Dante's voice brought them back to reality; they quickly separated both nearly embarrassed "Lok… I'm sorry I jus-" Sophie was cut of by Lok putting his finger on her mouth in a sign to be quiet, "Don't worry, it wasn't a bad thing" They both smiled and turned, still holding hands, to see Dante announcing his and Zhalia's official resignation. "… So there you go people, I and Zhalia have officially retired" Dante finished, at that people cheered and carried on with what they were doing, Dante headed over to Zhalia and the kissed quickly only to go outside afterwards. Sophie and Lok looked into each others eyes and knew exactly what they were both thinking; they headed outside to Dante and Zhalia and told them they were both going to their rooms to sleep. As they left Dante noticed something "Zhalia… Look at that." Said Dante, "At what?" asked Zhalia, "They're holding hands" he said considering the possible meanings, it all led to one assumption. "Um Zhalia, I have a feeling we shouldn't disturb them for ANY reason" he smiled to himself, "Why not? It's not like they are gonna have… Oh ye they're eighteen aren't they" said Zhalia, she looked ant Dante and the both smiled.

Lok and Sophie headed upstairs and as soon as they were out of sight began to kiss passionately, Sophie pushed Lok against a wall and they separated "Don't you wanna know how I beat Rassimov?" asked Lok jokingly "considering you were out cold.". They moved walls and Sophie had her back against the wall "I'm not interested with that at the moment" she smiled and they fell into her room onto her bed, Lok fell on the bed first and Sophie straddled him. Lok looked up at her; he could make out her bright eyes in the darkness, he pulled her hair behind her ears how he liked it and said "So… I guess this is it" "I guess so" replied Sophie, she got up and locked the door, which wasn't opened till the morning.

**Meanwhile in a secret room in Rassimov's castle**

Shauna woke up in the room she had fallen asleep in 2 years ago, Rassimov had told her to do it because it would give her power to bond with the titan held in the legendary amulet of dark will. Although it would take 5 years for her power to fully recharge. She left the room to find he dead siblings outside of the castle, her fury was indescribable and she knew who had done it, somehow she knew. She would get revenge on Lok Lambert… he would pay. She would seek out the legendary amulet of dark will and would destroy Lok Lambert, but after she had regained her full power _Just you wait Lok _she thought _I will get you!_

**Author Note**

Well thats the end *sad face*. I guess you won't here from me again….NOT, I'm gonna write a sequal called Shauna's Revenge but because I know how annoying it is to wait for a chapter to be uploaded, I'm gonna write it all and then upload it all. If you really disagree lemme know, and thanks for all the support, it really was nice. If you've got any ideas for shauna's revenge, tell me cuz I have nothing at the moment! Thanks Again

Monty

P.S. Any tips, and criticisms are welcome, I want to get better, tell me what I can do to BE better.


End file.
